Catechism vs Springer - Full Combat
Central Stadium Arena Floor ''The view from the central stadium floor is a remarkable one. Surrounded by all sides by sloping walls upon walls of bleachers and more bleachers. The bright lights, the roaring crowd, the beautifully done arena... it's all enough to make a grown robot proud to be fighting here. Compared to much of Cybertron, everything here is prestine, shiny, and new. The arena floor can be configured using holographics to represent different terrains and obstacles. When switched off, it's a simple but efficient pit with doors leading out and in on oppsite sides. Combatants enter from opposing sides, but only one is meant to walk back out. '' Catechism glances around the arena, trying to decide the best wway to use this area to her advantage. The simplicity of the area makes it difficult. She will need to be creative. That, and Catechism will remember Blitzwing's advice. Springer sizes up Catechism as she approaches. "You sure you don't want to just give up right now," he asks? "You didn't do so hot in New Vilnacron. You don't even have Shockwave or Soundwave to back you up this time." Looks like the fights already started. Springer strikes Catechism with Deliberate Patronizing. Catechism tries to circle Springer, eyeing him, looking at all the angles. Three modes. Wrecker status. A personal friend of Rodimus Prime. She stretches, casually, and she replies, "I think your memory circuits are faulty. You were doing so poorly that you had to explode the whole place just to get your men out. What kind of leader are you, hmm?" She then moves suddenly and throws a punch at Springer. Catechism strikes Springer with Spiked Knuckles. Innocent Spark 411 is floating along, an odd cube shaped robot that gravs through the air. A large red eye is in the middle of 'it's' box type body, but the edges of the box are rounded off into a more aerodynamic form. The construct approaches both combatants, <> Spark looks both of them down, then exclaims towards Springer, <> Springer's head is turned to one side by the punch, and a row of four tiny dents on his chin shows where the fist impacted. He slowly turns his head back to look at Catechism, then reaches up and rubs his chin. "Not bad," he admits grudgingly. "You hit harder than Blitzwing. But let's see if you're as tough!" He retaliates with a quick punch of his own! Springer strikes Catechism with Punch. Springer asides, "Well we already know you're not as FAST as Blitzwing!" Catechism mumbles, "You flatterer." There is no way that she actually hits harder than Blitzwing, and she knows it - she's been hit by Blitzwing. She isn't fast enough to get out of the way of Springer's strike, and it caves in her shoulder armour where the hit lands. Catechism takes a few steps back and snaps off a shot at Springer with her arm guns. Catechism misses Springer with its 25-mm GAU-12 cannon attack. Bobbing around, Innocent Spark 411 observes the opening strikes from the combatants... ...then Catechism pulling out a ranged attack. It's red light dims for a moment, then intensifies. <> Springer sees the weapon coming up and shifts aside right before Catechism opens fire, moving juuust enough to clear her line of fire. At the same time he reaches down and snatches a heavy-duty laser pistol from where it was maglocked to his hip. He unleashes a quick barrage of fire, a small smirk on his lips. "Wait, I'M Reclaimer? Uh...I don't get it." Springer misses Catechism with his Laser Barrage attack. Catechism stares over at Innocent Spark 411 and asks, "Uh... do you work for Goldpaver?" Her distraction allows her to evade Springer's shots. However, if it is going to complain about her weaponry, she can certainly crank the power up a notch. Capacitors whine as they charge before they dump their power into a destructive magnetic wave. Catechism strikes Springer with Magnetic Mayhem. <> the robot hums. Springer crosses his arms in front of his own head and torso, trying to protect himself from the attack. The magnetic wave still washes over him, causing his armor to creak and shudder with the strain. Before the pulse is even finished, Springer is crouching slightly, one arm reaching over his back to pull out his the hugely oversized slab of metal he calls a sword. As soon as the pressure from Catechism's attack relents, he sends himself flying at her in a hydraulic-assisted leap! Springer misses Catechism with his Sword attack. Catechism crouches and ducks her cone and intakes under Springer's leap. She looks over her shoulder at 411 and just shakes her head. Then, Catechism draws her knife, the one that she had a merry identification party with Springer over the other day, and she attempts to stab the Autobot. Catechism strikes Springer with Standard Issue Stabbity.. A blurr of red follows closely behind Innocent Spark 411, it's racing over to the fallen combatant, Springer. With as much sarcasim and wit it can muster for a construct, <> The robot hovers upwards, to evade the impending 'random' shot that may be inflicted upon it. Springer winces slightly as the knife is buried in his armor. Yup, that knife's becoming like an old friend to Springer. "Hnf." He glances over at the Spark 411, then back at Catechism. "I really should have paid more attention to that game," he comments idly. Then he shrugs and brings around his sword into a guard position. Then his fingers manipulate a control on the hilt, and suddenly his sword (which was actually his rotors folded in half and stacked together) splits into two seperate blades. Now he launches a flurry of quick slashes at Catechism, hoping she won't be able to avoide them all. Springer misses Catechism with his blade attack. Catechism can most certainly evade those blades, and she does so, demonstrating a serious of acrobatic moves that end up with her darting around the arena and backing away from Springer. Uncertainly, she asks, "Game." Given her distance from Springer, she opens on him with an arm gun. Catechism strikes Springer with disruptor. <> the near crazy/retarded Innocent Spark 411 emits... ...for no real reason whatsoever. Springer lets the bolts scorch into him - well actually, he doens't really have a choice since the attack caught him flatfooted. Finally, he raises his pistol and fires another few shots, this time trying to spread out the barrage to box the nimble Decepticon in! Springer misses Catechism with his Laser attack. Innocent Spark flutters up to Catechism, <> Trying to box someone with lasers is a litttle hard. Catechism takes to the air. She grunts in reply, "Delicate little flower of a Wrecker. Gotcha. Well, don't worry. Six Lasers will heal us both when this is over." She then drops out fo the air, trying to land on Springer with her feet. Catechism strikes Springer with Death From Above. Innocent Spark 411 putters up to Springer's position. <> it blurts out, twitching it's large red light towards Catechism. <> Springer is slammed on both shoulders by Catechism's feet, the force of blow driving his own feet a few inches into the ground. "ERK!...feels more like you belong in a heavyweight division, Catechism." He reaches up and grabs Catechism's legs, then tries to jerk himself forward, bending at the waist and keeping a tight grip on Catechism so that she can't take off again, and instead is sent straight at the ground, back first! Springer strikes Catechism with Smash. Catechism sees that Springer is determined to prove his own points wrong, as he clobbers her and tosses her down into the floor. The Seeker leaves a grey and black skidmark. She snorts, "What, with Sky Lynx and Grimlock? I don't think so. Have you fought Defcon yet, by any chance?" Catechism flails out with one of her legs, trying to smack Springer with one of her wings. Catechism strikes Springer with Wing Smack. <> Innocent Spark 411 raps off. Springer gets smacked head-on by the wing, and is sent flying straight up into the air as if he just took an uppercut from Optimus Prime! It seems like a totally inappropriate response to the amount of force Catechism could generate, and as Springer reaches the apex of his little 'flight' and starts to fall, he turns slightly, so that he's facing down, one elbow extended to lead the way. And you notice that he's falling straight at Catechism. Hmm, maybe it wasn't the hit that sent him up into the air at all... Springer strikes Catechism with The Wreckers' Elbow. Catechism has an elbow fall right into her. It actually cracks through her armour, exposing her circuitry beneath. She rolls over, ignoring how it bangs up her wings, and she brings an arm gun to bear on Springer. However, this isn't just enegry effect, magnetism, or bullets. This is different. "I will take that a 'no', as far as fighting Defcon goes." Catechism strikes Springer with Acid Strike. <> the floating robot, Innocent Spark 411 emits. Springer mangaes to get an arm up in front of the attack, but grimaces as he's sprayed by acid. "Not -this- stuff again...!" he complains backing off a few steps, wipping his arm around to try and shake it off, slapping at his forearm as if he's putting off a fire. Finally he seems to have shaked off the worst of the acid. But his arm is in bad shape, the armor pitted and scored. "I don't know what hurts worse, this or that stupid glowing judge calling me delicate." He considers for a bit. "Probably this." Then he leaps into the air again, trying to come down on top of Catechism much like she did to him earlier! Springer strikes Catechism with Death from above...with Green!. <> Innocent Spark 411 shouts out. Catechism grouses, as she is knocked over, yet again, "I think he did!" Man, but Springer hits hard, and he hits often. Her acid reserves will need time to replenish, but for now, her capacitors are back in action, and she pokes an arm gun up from the ground, hoping to ruin Springer's credit cards. Catechism strikes Springer with Magnetic Mayhem. Springer is pushed into mid-air by the magnetic force of the attack...and he hangs there, suspended, trying to swipe at Catechism. The slight shift in his center of gravity causes him to lose balance and fall heavily to one side of her. "NNH! That was..." He stops, cocking his head to one side. "That was kind of fun, actually." He shakes himself a bit, flexing limbs. "I feel better than I have in weeks. More relaxed." He picks up his two swords again, then charges forward, launching another flurry of blows. This one is noticeably stronger than the ones from before! Springer strikes Catechism with Double-Cut. <> Catechism literally loses a wing. She stares over at it and curses, "Well, slag! Grimlock, also." Springer is such a cocky Autobot! But perhaps he deserves to be that cocky. She withdraws her electric whip and strikes a pose, her free hand on her hip and her knees slightly bent. Catechism brings the whip back and lashes it at Springer. Catechism strikes Springer with Electrified Whip. Springer flings an arm up to try and block the whip. It's an unusual attack and not one he sees much from a Decepticon - and it shows. Springer's move doesn't help at all as the whip wraps around his already-damaged arm and the destructive energies flow through him. "Th-that's, not so re-re-relaxing," he notes. Then he suddenly braces himself and PULLS with the arm the whip is still wrapped around, trying to tug Catechism forward and off balance, and straight into the wide sweeping blow from the sword in his other arm. Springer strikes Catechism with Sword. The floating red beacon makes it's way back over to Springer, <> Innocent Spark 411's red light dims throughout the entire discourse. Catechism is an unusual person, for all that she is simply a Seeker, one of the mass-produced troopers of the Empire. She mutters, "I am not here to relax you, unless you consider going limp from unconsciousness relaxing." He manages to slice off one of her arm guns, but the other one is still functional, and with it, she attempts to shoot him. Catechism misses Springer with its 25-mm GAU-12 cannon attack. Springer throws himself to one side, letting the attack pass through the space where he was a second ago. When he comes back to his feet, he quickly snaps his sword back together and strains to hold it in one hand, then produces his pistol again in the other. He flipping a tiny switch on the handle, and you hear a faint whine from the internal mechanisms. "Well...if you aren't even trying and I'm still having a good time, that's great! You're just oozing with charisma and morale-building potential!" Of course, Springer's just buying for time while his pistol charges up for a heavy blast... Springer strikes Catechism with Heavy Laser Blast. Catechism is not having a good time. She is not having a good time at all. In fact, she is having a somewhat terrifying time, to tell the truth. She chatters, "Uh... huh huh huh." Her elbow is now nearly severed by that blast, hanging loosely at the joint. Wildly, she takes aim at him with the acid. Catechism strikes Springer with Acid Strike. Innocent Spark 411 hovers around Springer once more, <> Springer stumbles back as the acid eats away with him. This blast hits him on the chest, slowly burning through the thick armor plating, the rugged grill from his car mode. He stumbles back until he's almost to the wall of the stadium, then reaches back with one hand to brace himself against it, then pushes off and runs at Catechism. "How much of that stuff do you carry on you, Catechism?" he grates out. "Cause it's gonna take a lot more before it starts to slow me down." In mid-stride he transforms into his rarely-seen car mode, tires squealing for purchase before they send him racing forward. Springer misses Catechism with his ram attack. Catechism just lets herself fall over to the left, which gets her out of the way of Springer's ram attack. Catechism replies nonchalantly, hiding her nervousness, "Oh, the acid? I bleed it." She slowly gets to her knees, leaving a trail of bolts behind her, and she pops off a shot at Springer with her one good arm gun. Catechism misses Green Cyber-Car with its Innocent Spark 411 whirls around, the red light in it's center creating a sort of strobe effect. <> Green Cyber-Car drives past Catechism and spins in a skidding turn that throws off her aim just enough so that the shot misses, dissipating harmlessly into the dirt instead. Springer transforms and quickly raises his own pistol, pulling the trigger. The weapon gives a plaintive whine but doesn't emit any energy. He tosses it aside with a snarl and raises his now-empty arm...and pops open a tiny panel on his forearm... Springer strikes Catechism with Pop-Up Laser. Catechism starts... singing? She's not thinking clearly at all anymore. Softly, she sings, mostly to herself, "But I'm still alive..." She's too shot to dodge well anymore, and so she simply takes the shot, losing the rest of that lower arm. There's a sjhort shriek from her, and then "Even though you burned me.." Catechism raises her -still functioning arm gun and takes another shot. Catechism misses Springer with its disruptor attack. <> Innocent Spark 411 spouts off towards Springer. Springer sees this one coming a mile away, launches himself into the air. The arc of his leap is carefully angled so that he lands just behind Catechism, back to back with her. He's not even sure if she'll notice, but he was never too picky about taking an enemy by surprise, or from behind. He thrusts one leg straight back in mule kick at the small of Catechism's back. Springer misses Catechism with his Kick attack. Catechism does not consciously evade Springer's attack. Instead, she just jolly well falls over again. Hazily, she suggests, "Why don't you talk to the little... dude? Up there. He sounds pretty serious." Then, Catechism tries to shoot Springer, for all the good that will do. Catechism misses Springer with its 25-mm GAU-12 cannon attack. Springer grabs Catechism's wrist and lifts the arm cannon up to point at the ceiling, almost absently, then chambers his fist for a punch. Then he pauses, and looks up blearily, searching his memory for what the robot was talking about. "Matrix...what matrix. Oh wait, you mean the Autobot Matrix? That thing that Rod carries around?" Springer frowns. "I only get that when...er, I mean if..." he trails off and looks down at Catechism (who's slightly shorter than Springer). "Uh, listen, could we talk about this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He wiggles his fist around, still held cocked for a punch. "Sorry." Springer misses Catechism with his Punch attack. Catechism is indeed shorter than Springer, for whatever reason. She manages to pulls back just enogh that Springer's punch falls short, and the Seeker tries to slap Springer on the wrist, disgruntled. She opines, "Why don't you just cack Rodimus and take his Matrix? It's what Hot Rod did to Optimus." Catechism strikes Springer with Wrist Slap. <> Innocent Spark 411 emits. <> Springer shakes his hand at the stinging impact, but doesn't seem too bothered by it. A slap on the wrist? He's a Wrecker, he's got those so many times that he hardly notices any more! "Springamus...? Look pal, I don't know who writes your material...but does he take requests?" Then he turns to shoot a look at Catechism. "And I don't know where you get your info, but take it from me (I was there), Hot Rod did nothing but try to help Optimus." No longer in any mood to mess around, he fires a quick jab, then a hard right cross. Springer strikes Catechism with The Ol' One-Two Punch!. Catechism proclaims, head tilts to the side at a dangerous angle, "Ha. Ha. Ha." Nope, there's no one upstairs, right now. The usually calculating Decepticon has long since mentally retreated, and the blows just drive her farther away. Still, she manages to ape Springer's actions, and she swings at him. Catechism misses Springer with its Smiting The Heathens attack. Springer lets the blows hit him, but they don't even do any damage, as if he's being struck by a minibit. Or a child. Springer would almost feel sorry for her...except of course that she's a Decepticon, and he's a Wrecker, and deep down he's actually glad that this is being prolonged. All the more for her to embarrass herself, he thinks viciously. But when he responds, it's in his normal upbeat and amiable tone. "Hey, nice one there! I'm really starting to feel those!" He reaches behind his back and produces his own combat knife, that heavy duty, serrated blade that could probably carve through the armor on a Dinobot. Springer strikes Catechism with blade. Catechism falls to the ground unconscious. Catechism falls apart, into a pile of pieces. Her lower arm, her wing, and her gun are scattered around the arena. Six Lasers will need to send a crew out with a broom to find all of her. The last conscious part of her decides that Springer doesn't deserve the beating that Defcon will assuredly give him. He deserves worse. <> Innocent Spark 411 spouts out, running a diagnostic on Catechism. <>